


First night

by Eris_Laveda



Series: A series of First's [1]
Category: The Hobbit (2012), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Bath!sex, Bondage, M/M, PWP, Possesive Thorin, Rimming, Slash, Sort of! public sex, role play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-14
Updated: 2013-02-13
Packaged: 2017-11-29 05:10:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/683170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eris_Laveda/pseuds/Eris_Laveda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>PWP, absolutely no excuse but that I lost my internet connection and I NEED fanfic like food...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. In which Fili and Kili did not expect THAT

Bilbo woke to find himself nude and his arms tied above his head with what felt like leather ties. He could not see anything in the dark of the room beyond some deep shadows, and a looming shape.  
Finding himself to be gagged when he tried to scream he started thrashing wildly, straining against his bonds. Bilbo's eyes widened when he heard a dark chuckle and the words, "Do not tire yourself burglar, I still have uses for you" in Thorin's lusty sounding voice, "if you truly desire release nod your head and I will let you go."

As Thorin lit a lantern in the corner of the room Bilbo's eyes widened at what he was wearing. Clad only in his tight leather trousers and an open shirt Thorin made an arousing sight. He slowly moved his head from side to side, not managing to tear his eyes from Thorin for even a moment. Catching Bilbo's movement Thorin grinned and moved towards the bed, leaning over the bed he spoke. "Swear to me you will not scream. You would not wish for the rest of the company to see you like this." 

Frantically nodding his head Bilbo pushed his head closer to Thorin so the gag could be removed. Due to the lust racing through his body Bilbo moaned, "I won't, I swear it. Please!"

Moving closer to his captive Thorin leant in and bit down on Bilbo's lip lightly and asked, "What do you want. Tell me!"

"I, I don't know" stammered Bilbo blushing, "I've never done this before" he finished more quietly.

"I am to be your first? Truly? Then I had better make a good impression" Spoke Thorin with a grin on his face.

He slowly pulled the sheets from Bilbo's nude body and made a path down his body biting and sucking his pale flesh. Bilbo writhed beneath him in obvious enjoyment and started moaning obscenely. This resulted in Thorin placing his hand over Bilbo's mouth and chuckling, stating,

"Did I not warn you to be quiet? If the others enter the room it will not be me who is embarrassed"

Flushing red with embarrassment Bilbo bit his lip to try and stifle his moans. His obvious enjoyment fuelled Thorin's ardour and he fully pulled away the sheet. Standing to divest himself of his clothing Thorin also grabbed a bottle of oil from a table near the door.

Upon seeing Thorin's nude body Bilbo became even more inflamed by lust and he started begging Thorin to come closer and touch him. Thorin was pleased by the Hobbit's reaction to his nude state, having feared the Bilbo would be afraid due to their size difference.

He placed himself on top of Bilbo and thrust their hips together. Both dwarf and hobbit moaned at the same time, the desperation for touch receding. By this point Bilbo was continuously pulling at his bindings and thrusting his hips up into Thorin who grinned and simply pushed back. Their bodies worked together, with Thorin's hands coming down to grab Bilbo's waist to help keep their tempo and pressure. Bilbo came quickly once Thorin's cock touched his. The look of rapture on his face spurred Thorin on, thrusting faster and growling, Thorin bit down hard on Bilbo's neck. Biting through the skin he pulled back with a bloodied mouth and shouted out as he came.

As they were calming down they heard running feet, and before Thorin could cover himself with a sheet Fili, followed by Kili, burst into the room demanding what Bilbo had done,  
"What did you do burglar, to make uncle bellow this way, he never..."

Trailing off when they saw the state of their uncle and their burglar they both blushed and ran out of the room apologising as they went. Thorin stood fully intending to find his nephews and teach them the meaning of a closed door, when Bilbo's voice cut through his angered haze,

"I thought we were to be quiet my king, lest the other dwarves enter the room and see us? Or was that just WHILST we were busy, and not carrying on till after. Also before you storm off to beat your nephews, do you think you could untie me, my arms are going numb, and I would like a bath, seeing as you've made me all dirty. I also need some food, or how else will we be able to do this again? I need my energy you know!"

Not knowing whether to be amused or annoyed at Bilbo's rambling sort of reprimand Thorin leant over and untied his lovers arms. "There hobbit, did I not say I would release you if you just asked?"

"You did indeed, Now I thought you needed to go reprimand some nephews?" Bilbo stated as he moved towards the bathing room in the inn wearing a bed sheet and nothing more, utterly unashamed of the state he was in.

"Dress yourself Burglar, I would not let the others see you!" Thorin demanded, moving to get the hobbit something more to cover himself with.

Moving to stall any further arguments caused by possessiveness Bilbo simply asked, "Why, do you not want the others to see you have claimed me? Do you want them to think it meant nothing, and that they can now also try?"

He turned so that Thorin could not see his sly grin and moved off more nimbly to the bathing room.


	2. In which Bofur see's more than he bargained for...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ermm, the porn bunny wouldnt leave me alone??
> 
> Also un beta'd and I'm British, sorry for spelling to any who use anything other than the British spelling system...

Later when Thorin joined Bilbo in the bathing room he moved quickly to embrace the hobbit from behind. Nuzzling his neck with his beard making Bilbo giggle Thorin began to speak. “Was it everything you hoped it would be my dearest burglar? Did you enjoy our little game?”

“Oh yes, very much so, More than second breakfast!” Bilbo exclaimed happily, “We haven’t done something so perverted in a while” 

Watching Bilbo giggle with a fond smile Thorin sighed heavily, “I do wish my nephews hadn't walked in, we could have done it again, and properly relived our first night, not this fantasy of yours, my perverted little thief!”   
“I knew you would enjoy it if I played at being innocent again, you Dwarves really are a possessive lot”  
Bilbo tilted his head back and smiled at Thorin fondly before turning in his arms and reaching on his tiptoes to kiss him on the lips. “I do love your beard, it tickles in all the right places!”

Smiling Thorin Picked Bilbo up and set him on a hip high ledge and moved to stand between his legs. Grinning Bilbo wrapped his legs around Thorin's waist and waited for him to notice that the hobbit, was in fact, completely naked, and rock hard.  
Thorin's hands were slowly mapping their way down Bilbo's side, when they did not meet the expected resistance of cloth he drew in a quick breath before attacking Bilbo's neck with his mouth sucking and biting harshly, leaving a trail of red marks in his wake. 

There was an embarrassed cough from the door to the bathing area, where a flushed looking Bofur stood clad only in a towel and an apologetic look.  
“Sorry your Majesty, Bilbo, but we were wond'ring, that is me and Ori, if we might be able to have baths t'night. It's just, me and the lads are getting a bit ripe, if ya know what I mean.”

Bofur started to shuffle back nervously seeing the thunderous expression on Thorin's face and start to shift from side to side, as if readying himself to flee. Bilbo started laughing at the turn of events, months of trying to hide their activities for the sake of Thorin's pride had been destroyed in their first night in the reclaimed Erebor.

“I told you we should have given your nephews quarters further away! And you forgot to lock the Bathroom door! I suppose we will have to tell them all now!” He finished with a grin.

Pushing the disgruntled King away Bilbo grabbed a towel and hopped off the ledge wrapping the towel around his waist as he went. He grabbed Bofur and dragged him towards the bathing area so that Thorin would not try to reprimand him.  
Bofur was clearly very nervous so mischievously Bilbo leant up and whispered in his ear, low enough that Thorin would not be able to hear. “Don't worry I'll calm him down, go enjoy your bath.”

Thorin of course did not see this as an innocent act, and started towards them quickly, just as Bilbo pushed Bofur into the deepest section of bath. Grinning widely at Bofur's shocked face and Thorin's angry one the hobbit turned and fled, surprising both Dwarves at his speed. Growling Thorin gave chase through the bathing area. Bilbo was giggling madly while running out of the room and down a corridor, passing Dwarves looking at him like he was a madman. 

Taking a sharp left Bilbo skidded into a close room and quickly positioned himself so he could ambush Thorin. Not realising the Hobbit's plan the King of the Dwarves ran straight through the door, only to get tripped and pinned by a warm and giggling Hobbit. 

“Why did you allow Bofur so close to you in so little clothing, do you forget to whom you belong!” Thorin demanded angrily.

“Never my King, I was simply telling him he should move out of the way, as there was a game to begin!” The Hobbit lied brightly, leaning down to kiss Thorin on his neck, “You know I only have eyes for you, why would I want less than the best?”

“Why indeed Hobbit, why indeed.”   
Thorin spoke more calmly now.

Moving quickly Thorin flipped Bilbo onto his back and started to continue what had begun in the bathing room. Ripping the towel away from the wet, giggling Hobbit Thorin started to nuzzle his way down Bilbo's neck and chest. When Thorin reached Bilbo's cock he quickly took it into his mouth and started to suck at a maddeningly slow pace, driving poor Bilbo into a frenzy of lust. Trying desperately to buck up, but being unable due to the strong hands on his waist the Hobbit whined piteously.  
"Please! Please, Thorin, Oh Mahal, Please!"

Chuckling deeply Thorin asked "Please what Hobbit, ask and it shall be answered"

"Ohh, blast, Please, Oh.. Thorin fuck me!" Bilbo near enough screamed, writhing as if in pain.

Taking the hint Thorin Pushed a single finger into Bilbo's already slick and loosened hole to see if enough lubricant remained. Enjoying the feeling of the Hobbit clench and move against his finger, and finding him to be slick enough he quickly added another finger. Moving his digits in and out of the lust crazed Hobbit he slowly stretched him again, before removing both fingers and replacing them with both thumbs. Stretching the Hobbit's hole with his thumbs he blew lightly upon Bilbo's opening, who reacted by jumping and clenching, making himself moan.

Thorin's eye's held a lustful glint as he slowly inclined his head and he began to lick at Bilbo's hole. The Hobbit by this point was unable to speak due to the sheer intimacy of what his king had done, he let out a broken sound and jolted in pleasure. Thorin thrust his tongue in and out of the Hobbit's poor hole to make sure he was wet enough to take him inside.

When he was sure the Hobbit was indeed wet enough he stopped and thrust in to the wet inviting hole. He captured Bilbo's lips with a passionate kiss, and laced their fingers together while thrusting in and out slowly.  
He started to talk to the babbling, blissed out hobbit  
"You are mine Bilbo, and yes we may have hidden it on the road, but now I have reclaimed my birthright I shall hide it no longer, You will be my consort, and sit by my side for the rest of out lives!"

His thrusts began to falter as he neared completion, so he quickly grabbed Bilbo's cock and pulled to help him reach his end.   
"Come for me, Beloved" He whispered in the Hobbit's sensitive ears.   
With a sharp cry Bilbo came, triggering Thorin's own orgasm.

Thorin rolled onto his side so as not to crush his beloved and they lay there panting. Suddenly shy Thorin looked away and asked,  
"Did you hear me Burglar? Will you stay and be mine?"

"Oh Thorin, of course, I would be delighted! I will have to insist you learn to lock doors though my king, imagine if it hadn't been a member of the company who caught us my love!"


End file.
